Pearlshipping Reborn
by ThaKing19
Summary: A collection of stories and one-shots throughout Ash and Dawn's romance. Confessions and moments of their relationships. most chapters will be M though some can pass for T. My first fanfic
1. Dawn's Tent

"Could you slow down for a second guys!" Brock exclaimed. "I know you're excited to get to Hearthome City, but don't you think it's time to camp yet?"

"No way!" Ash yelled. "I'm not stopping till I get to Hearthome City and win me that Gym badge!"

"Come on Ash, can't you see Brock is exhausted?" Dawn sighed. Ash's determination could be really annoying sometimes, but that was one of the many things she admired about him. She hadn't admitted to anyone except her mom, but she had a crush on him since the start of her journey. His dedication, his kindness and his insanely cute face had probably made a lot of girls' hearts throb, but none so much as Dawn. Her heart fluttered every time they had a moment together. She loved Brock, but sometimes she wished that she and Ash had been traveling through Sinnoh alone together. That would have been dead romantic, not to mention possibly scaring away any Mrs. Ash Ketchum wannabees with the possibility of him having a girlfriend.

She really wondered sometimes what Ash felt for her, if he thought she was pretty or had any feelings for her. She remembered that one time she nearly jumped with joy when Ash said she looked good in her Contest dress. She desperately hoped that Ash had feelings for her, and wasn't showing them because he didn't realize them, or he didn't want it to get in the way of their careers. _"Not very likely." _She thought. _"Why would he like me? I'm just another Top Coordinator-wannabee. Though he had shown some signs in the past"_,she thought carefully.

While she was in thought, Ash and Brock had already finished setting up camp."Alright guys, I'm gonna turn in early today." Brock said, before heading to his tent. It was this moment she decided. She was going to make a move on Ash and find out if he liked her or not.

"Hey Ash", she whispered. "Wanna come to my tent and do something?"

"W-what?" he stammered. "In your tent?"

"Yeah", she replied. "I'm bored and it's not even dark yet." She decided to take a different approach. "Ohhhh, are you scared of being in a tent with a girl?" she teased. "Come on, I won't bite."

"No…" he said blushing. "I'm not scared!" rushing to her tent, eager to prove his manliness.

"Glad, to see you've manned up", she smirked, before heading to her tent with him.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked nervously once they were both inside.

Dawn decided it was time to make her move. "Oh, I don't know" she said softly as she slowly slid closer and closer to Ash. "There's so much we can do."

"W-what are you doing?" he nervously questioned as she placed her head on his shoulder. He didn't say it, but he really liked this feeling he was getting when she did this.

She placed her hand on his toned chest. "Don't worry, I don't bite." she whispered. "Unless you want me to." She couldn't help but blush when she noticed a dent appearing between his legs.

Ash was mortified. He had always thought that Dawn was pretty hot, and he couldn't control himself when Dawn practically snuggled up against him. He noticed that Dawn was staring at it with a pretty intent face, and had a tiny line of drool coming from the corner of her lip. He thought, is this what lust looked like?

"Well, well, well handsome," she said with a grin as wide as a Snorlax. "It looks like you are attracted to me."

"Dawn, I'm so sorry, I-"but before Ash could say anything else, Dawn's lips crashed into his.

After a long and passionate kiss, Dawn withdrew. "Don't ever apologize for that. I've daydreamed about you and me together."

"I just never thought you would like me this way" Ash gushed. "I mean, why would someone like you, someone smart, kind, pretty-"

As much as Dawn would have loved to hear Ash go on and on about her, she had too much sexual tension in her body to listen to it. So to make things go faster, she placed her hand in the center of his still bulging crotch. "There are still some things we can do tonight" she purred.

"Oh, really" he said. And to her surprise, he put his arms around her and grabbed her firm butt cheeks. "I'm sure there are" he said confidently.

Dawn blushed bright pink. In her surprise, she had jumped right into his lap. She was a little embarrassed, but she noticed that Ash really enjoyed having her in his lap. "Looks like I'll have to make a home here tonight" she thought. And with thought she gave him another long and passionate kiss, a preview of a night yet to come.


	2. Mother's Day

Now, Johanna Berlitz was no ordinary mom. She had traveled a lot, won many contests, and met a lot of boys, just like Dawn when she was young. This meant her daughter, Dawn, confided in her more than other daughters. But even Dawn didn't tell everything to her mother. Fortunately, Johanna was smart. She could see that Dawn had feelings for a certain boy she traveled with. Feelings that Dawn may not have even realized. So it was up to Johanna to get Dawn to admit her feelings, and get those two together.

Delia wasn't on the same career path as her son. But no one could deny that she and her son were very close. She was also friends with his companion Brock. After Brock had become her housemaid during the Professor Ivy incident, she had Brock make a promise to her. An that was to keep her up to date about Ash's love life. She doubted that Ash needed any help with becoming a Pokémon master. Love, however, might be a little foreign to him.

The two mothers had become fast friends because of their children. While at first the only talked about their children, they generally began to talk about more than that. One thing, however, they kept coming back to. Their children's relationship. They had a problem to solve. And the perfect solution was just around the corner.

Mother's Day wasn't as good of an opportunity as Christmas or Valentine's Day, but it was certainly a good chance. And luckily for them, the three travelers were visiting Twinleaf Town. So, the two mothers had formulated a foolproof plan.

"So Dawn, you know what day it is tomorrow, right?" Johanna asked.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Dawn said. "Do you know what present you want?"

"Oh, I think I have an idea," Johanna replied. "So, you and Ash are pretty good friends, right?"

"Um, yeah," she said, a little confused at the sudden change of subject.

"Well, winning contests is great. But there's something that can make traveling even more fun." Johanna said.

"Really!" Dawn said excitedly. "What is it?"

"A boyfriend," she said with a grin on her face.

When the gears in Dawn's head started turning, she figured out how all of her mom's questions were related, and her face turned bright red. "Mom! Me and Ash are just friends!"

"Uh, huh," she replied sarcastically. "Sweetie, I've seen the way you two look at each other. I know you like him. And I'm almost certain he returns your feelings."

"Um…" She was trapped now. Then she decided it was best to just admit it. "Ok fine, I like him. But I doubt he likes me back. It is probably best to just remain friends."

"Oh no you don't!" Johanna said adamantly. "You're not about to let a guy like _that _slip through your fingers!"

It looked like some of her words were getting through to her, but she still had a worried look on her face.

"Dawn," she said in a softer tone. "Guys like Ash don't come around often. Do you want to see Ash get taken by some other girl?"

"No!" Dawn exclaimed, like her worst nightmare had come true.

"Then go get him, girl!" Johanna said. "Make me a proud mother for Mother's Day!"

"So, what should I get you for Mother's Day?" Ash asked. "There are so many unique things in Sinnoh which you can't get in Kanto!"

"That sounds interesting," Delia said through the video phone. "But I think I have a better idea. So your friend Dawn, she's really pretty, right?"

"Um, sure," Ash said, a little confused.

"And you haven't had a girlfriend yet, right?" Delia said with a smile on her face.

Ash wasn't as dense as some people thought he was. And he could see were his mom was going with this. "Mom, I don't need a girlfriend!"

"You don't need one, but it seems like you've already got one," she replied meekly.

"W-what?" he asked, bewildered.

"Brock told me about that time she set up a whole circus just to cheer you up. And how she dresses up as a cheerleader for your gym battles. From what I've heard from Professor Oak, all of Gary's cheerleaders are in love with him," she explained.

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Look, Ash," she said sighing. "A girl can't give more obvious signs. Have any of your other girl friends been your personal cheerleader?"

"No," he admitted.

"And if a girl that pretty likes you, you would be crazy not to try and get her," she said persuasively. "Please, as my present?"

"Ok," he said reluctantly. But his mom's persuasion wasn't why he said yes. The thought of Dawn as his girlfriend gave him a feeling of pleasure throughout his body.

"Um, Dawn," Ash asked nervously. "My mom asked me for a present, but I'm going to need your help to get it."

"Oh, really? What a coincidence! So did I!" Dawn said confidently, trying to get rid of her nervousness. "But you go first."

"Well, I just had a long talk with my mom, and I realized I had feelings for a certain someone," he said, his face red the whole time.

"Oh," she said in a small voice. So her mom was wrong, he did like another girl, and her heart felt like it was being crushed into tiny pieces, and the-

"That girl is you," Ash finished.

Suddenly it felt like the world had exploded into fireworks. Ash Ketchum liked her. Her. HER! She felt like shouting from the rooftops, "ASH KETCHUM IS MINE! SUCK IT, BITCHES!"

But unfortunately, in the few seconds she was taking it all in, she was deadly quiet. And Ash took that as rejection.

"Oh. Sorry to bother you," he said quietly.

He turned his head to walk away, but before he could, a pair of arms spun him right back towards Dawn. He saw Dawn's lovely eyes, and felt a pair of soft lips overcome his. When he realized what Dawn was doing, he kissed back with full force. And while the two were in their own little world, neither of them noticed someone watching them with a video camera.

"Delia is gonna love this," Johanna thought. "Best Mother's Day ever!"


End file.
